The proposed program of research includes analytic studies (both observational and interventional) of immunization. The program will begin with a preliminary phase including needs assessment and feasibility studies. The findings from this phase will be used in the planning and execution of a cross-sectional and a cohort study, as well as an intervention study. The observational and intervention studies are seen as collaborative efforts to develop a better understanding of how immunization can be promoted.